Heart of Mine
by Aingeal0220
Summary: AU FIC. They met briefly one spring day but their encounter dissolved into a very vague memory. It was not until a heart comes between them that gives them a chance to meet once again.
1. Prologue

**Heart Of Mine**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the characters from Sailor Moon. I'm just a fan writing a fanfic. Please don't sue me.**

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

A little girl dressed in a white summer dress ran across tall trees with a smile on her face. It was another weekend with her father and she had been looking forward to it since the last time they went out. Her sisters were too busy socializing and perhaps felt a little old for the trip, nevertheless, she was happy. After all, her loving father was with her, not to mention a packed lunch her mother made just for her.

Skipping, she took note of the path her father taught her before. She should know this by now. Her father always told her she was very bright and would remember as long as she tried really hard. At a bend, she grinned then ran when she saw another marker - It only a few meters now. As she ran, her aquamarine locks flowed graciously with the soft wind, happily and contently. She would glance from time to time, watching birds, butterflies and little squirrels pass by. Giggling, she continued on the path, towards the one thing she really wanted to see.

A free flowing river.

Her father followed her helplessly throughout the small journey. He stumbled upon a few rocks and stepped on a few bricks but it was alright. As long as their small princess was happy, he would follow her anywhere she would go.

She was the youngest among his four daughters and certainly the most promising. She had the talent on painting and had interests on playing the violin. Many said she might become well known someday, given the proper education and guidance. But for now, she was their little princess. Child geniuses are still children at heart. The world can wait.

He would agree though that their princess was like an irony at some extent. When she turned 10, she seemed more likely to be running around, opposed to her sisters who liked to stay put inside the house to chat amongst themselves. She didn't lack the manners though, specially with gatherings and important functions. Oftentimes she was even more graceful than her elder siblings whenever she was brought into a formal occasion.

He huffed but gave a smile once the bubbly little girl glanced at him. The old man knew she loved the outdoors, especially ones near the water. It was for this reason he took his daughter to this trail. It was her favorite.

They were near now. He could readily hear the water streaming from the river.

"Papa! Fishy!"

"Hai, Hime-chan. Wait for me ok?" He replied taking more breaths.

He found his daughter sitting by the river bank, watching water creatures in sight.

Her blue eyes widened and softened while she marveled nature's little wonders. Animatedly, she took note of their movements and colors. She clapped her hands and turned to find birds flying across the sky.

He shook his head realizing his daughter has disturbed the peace of the animals in flight.

"Hime-chan, keep it down. We don't want to scare the pretty birds." He smiled taking a seat beside his daughter.

"HAI!" The little girl replied with a smile.

She turned to play with the water again, letting her fingers touch the cool water and splash it around. She giggled and sighed, pointed and rambled about the birds overhead to her father.

The old man just nodded at everything she said. It didn't matter if their little princess was very much curious about things in the world. They know they would be there no matter what.

He took his camera out and took pictures of their little princess. He then turned to prepare a blanket, just under the shade. Soon his little one would be hungry. Smiling he took out a good smelling sandwich his wife made for them.

Little Michiru was playing with her feet in the water when she saw something floating.

Golden strands.

She didn't know what to make of it so she called out to her father.

"Papa, look!" The aquamarine haired girl pointed.

He tried to focus his eyesight, which was a little blurred as of the moment. He stared at the so called object his daughter was pointing at. His eyes widened when he realized what it was.

A person!

A child!

He didn't have to think twice.

The little girl watched as her father took off his coat and shoes to dive into the water. He handed her his phone before swimming off. In haste, he tried to reach the child who apparently was unconscious. Soon enough, the blonde child was safely ashore and her father was administrating CPR.

"Papa, what's wrong?" The little girl asked, confused as to why the blonde child was pale.

She stared and studied the child. _A girl like me_, she thought. _Maybe I could play with her later_, she smiled.

Her father smiled nervously at her. This isn't something she should be learning this early. _My innocent Michi-chan…_He turned to the child in his arms. He knew he shouldn't try to push the little one's chest any further, but he had to. He can't just let her die.

"Michi-chan… I need you to help me while I pump her heart. Can you dial the emergency number for me?"

Michiru stared though unfazed. She took her father's phone and dialed as she was told to. Michiru waited as the other end rang. Her eyes still glued at the unresponsive blonde.

"_Hello?"_

"Papa." She smiled and gave the phone to her father.

* * *

_Am I dead?_

All she could see was darkness, her body seemed so weightless.

_Am I dead?_

Pain. More pain.

She couldn't hold it any longer.

Her eyes went wide through the sudden surge of brightest. She felt her lungs scream out in pain. Next thing she knew, she was coughing water out.

_Where am I?_

She clenched her little hands. Her eyes closed with sudden shocks right through her veins. She gritted her teeth, almost grinding them. It seemed getting back to life hurt more than those in her brother's movies.

She coughed out more water. It was so painful, she felt like her chest was being ripped apart. Water still rudely went the other way of her body so that she coughed more out.

Tears came streaming down her eyes. She felt cold, weak and scared.

_Onii-chan…_

She wanted to call out. Unfortunately there was no sign of him.

She her eyes wondered and saw a man from a distance. He was talking to someone on his phone - Hopefully her brother.

Pain.

There it was again. She closed her eyes and started to sit up.

"Lay down."

She heard a soft voice say. The aquamarine haired girl sat besides her stroking her head gently. She took a coat that probably belonged to the old man and used it to cover Haruka's shivering body.

She then felt the man's hand on her forehead. Haruka turned to see him smile at her.

_Daddy?_

She stared. Not really knowing nor remembering how her father looked like. Her brother had shown her pictures of their parents. Holding her, kissing her – But none of which Haruka remembered. He gave her one last look then went over to the side to talk some more on the phone.

_Daddy…_

She whimpered – Still feeling cold and alone.

_Onii-chan…_

Just then, the other girl took her hands and rubbed it against her own. _She's warm_, she thought. The girl's eyes, piercing blue, were giving her warmth as well.

She had never had this much attention when her brother wasn't around. The maids were not of this sort. The man, who was still on the phone, seemed to be like her brother, only he seemed older.

She frowned.

Why couldn't she make anything right?

Why was she too weak?

She remembered the things she was doing before she ended up floating along the river. It was her first trip to their parents' motherland since they had gone to heaven. Promising her brother that she'll behave, the little blonde girl was given a special vacation before school would start. She forced her brother to take her to a river so she can fish and swim a little. He initially hated the idea, but she knew she was loved so much she could get away with anything.

Her brother was fixing the tent, last time she saw him. She was just trying to fish, sitting on a shallow part of the river. Nothing dangerous, she thought at the time. She remembered feeling a sharp pain on her chest then lost it.

Her tears were threatening to fall now. Her big brother maybe worried about her now. She shouldn't have stayed near the river bank. She should have just stayed in the tent. _Baka_, she scolded herself. But a hand squeezed hers, taking her out of her own world.

The little girl smiled and gave her kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"I don't get it." Blue eyes stared angrily at green eyes.

This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to be together forever. Hasn't she suffered enough?

She had to watch the disappointment in her parents' eyes.

She had seen her sisters' critical stares.

Was she put into suffering for nothing?

"Why do you have to go to the US? We have gone through hell, Amara. Why do you have to make me come out of the closest just so you could go island hopping somewhere else?"

Her lover just took her hands and kissed her deeply. Michiru couldn't think of anything anymore. She knows she wouldn't stay. No matter what she would do, Amara would leave her and would not come back for a year.

"Michiru… I did that so you could be you. Even without me. I wanted you to be yourself, specially when I'm not around. Don't you see that?"

"Then why leave me then? Are your track meets starting to dull? Are your races starting to bore you? Am I starting to bore you?" She struggled to get away from her lover's arms.

Her eyes filled with tears. Tears that meant fear.

Disappointment.

She had come out of her shell to say who she loved dearly – Endured the most critical among her family. Kaioh Michiru endured the press and above all her critics in the public.

Why was it all for nothing?

Why would her girlfriend leave her now?

"Iie! I love you! And you know that!"

"Then why leave me here? Can't you wait till I could decide for myself, then we could go together?"

"Michiru, I have to do this alone. I promise. I'll come back. Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you. But you're going for a year. A year, Amara! A year!"

Her girlfriend was to leave for the US for a reason Michiru couldn't fathom. Though it seemed short, a year without Amara, in fact a day without her made the aquamarine haired woman squirm in loneliness. She wasn't lonely as in lonely.

She just felt incomplete.

"Koi, you're in my heart. Don't forget that…"

"Amara…"

There was no other choice but to let go.

* * *

She stared at the mustang her brother bought her for her birthday. It was bloody red like the myth said.

_Devil's car_, she grinned.

Her fingertips caressed the cold steel of the hood. Her mind twirling on which parts she would ask Yamagata to set up. Haruka even thought of how fast the wind would be once she coasts along the seaside.

"Don't get too excited about it, Haruka. Yamagata still needs to teach you to drive."

The blonde girl just nodded not really caring with her brother's words. It made him chuckle to see his baby sister off to her own world.

"Mind you Haruka, you will not take this myth out into the streets."

"Nani?"

It was automatic. Even though Haruka already grew up in the US, the people around them were still Japanese. Their influence in Haruka's character made the blonde more like a whole. They are Japanese. They should embrace it and nourish it even if they were in a foreign land.

Learning the language was a start.

"You will not drive like hell on the streets. Nor will you participate in races." Her brother crossed his arms across his chest to add to his serious tone.

"Your health is still unpredictable, Haruka. I just want you to be careful."

"Hai. Onii-chan."

* * *

She had just finished a successful concert and her family was sure to be waiting proudly at her dressing room. She could just imagine their happy faces, their proud and happy faces. She made a last bow and bid farewell to her audience. A smile never leaving her lips.

The concerts were finally over and she was finally going on vacation. It was such prefect timing since she needed the time off. The end of her concert tour was also a mark. 30 more days before her lover comes home. 30 more disconcerted days and she would be reunited with her once more.

She thought of the places they would go. The beach, the city, anywhere would do as long as she was with her girlfriend once more. She thought of the kisses, and probably the first night she was going to spend with Amara.

A grin made way across her face.

It's high time she made Amara wait.

She thought of the things she would do to tease her lover so she would want her more. But she knows it would be worth it.

Amara would love her no matter what.

She made a turn towards her dressing room, arms already aching to hold her parents and siblings. The smile left her lips when she found one of her sisters in tears. Her parents didn't look so happy either. They looked sad. Her eldest sister gave her a hug and handed her the phone. It was her girlfriend's mother. And she had very bad news to deliver.

_She was coming home from work yesterday, when a drunk driver swerved across the lanes. She tried to avoid it but she was against a very big truck. The paramedics tried to revive her but could not. Gomen ne, Michiru-chan. Everyone did what they could. But she died right there, on the spot. Gomen ne…_

She stared at nothing, her eyes wide-eyed. Denial was evident, but Michiru couldn't find her voice. She sank to her knees and tears flowed freely from her eyes. Her other siblings started to cry too but Michiru couldn't hear them. Everything seemed to stop, everything seemed to be silent. Her whole world suddenly came crushing down.

* * *

Her brother scolded her for trying out with the track team, but Haruka didn't care. Though he said he would kill her if he finds out she was disobeying him, Haruka pursued. It was her dream - Her small dream to be able to run. She wanted to feel the wind against her body. She needed it. She desperately needed it to know she wasn't weak - That she was capable of doing something, achieving something.

Elza Grey was preparing right beside her. She was a very polished runner, but Haruka didn't care. She was hell bent on winning today because it was her only chance. It was the first and possibly the last race she would be able to run. Once her brother notices she wasn't in her piano lessons, he's sure to storm the track.

A yell from the coach signaled the end of their preparation and the start of the run. Haruka made last stretches and set herself up. She turned to Elza who gave her a grin. She heard the gunshot and sped off.

10 meters: She could feel her heart starting to pump fast.

20 meters: She could feel her legs wanting to run faster.

30 meters: She could feel her body starting to fly.

40 meters: She could feel the wind.

50 meters: She was already in third place.

60 meters: She had already gained equal footing with Elza Grey.

70 meters: She already passed Elza and gained the lead.

80 meters: Her chest was starting to hurt.

90 meters: Her breathing was starting to be more labored and she could hardly contain it.

100 meters: She finally crosses the finish line and wins the race.

Haruka smiled and waved to Elza who was about to approach her in order to congratulate her. She turned around to appreciate the redhead's efforts when she felt a sharp pain on her chest. _Not again_, she said to herself.

"Tenoh! You monster! Hehehe! That's beginner's luck you know! Hehehe!" Elza gave her a pat on the shoulder, totally oblivious to the fact the she was hurting.

"I can prove that it's no fluke… Soon…"

_There it was again. _She looked up to the sky and closed her eyes. _I can do this. It's nothing. It's just…_

The last thing she remembered was seeing her brother jumping over the fence before everything went black.

_We have to operate or your sister will not make it through. _

_But how?_

_We already have found a heart Mr. Tenoh. And it's completely compatible with your sister's._

_Save my sister doctor._

_We will do our best._


	2. Soon We'll Meet Again

**Author's Notes:**

**Rushingwind, may I just say it's a bullseye. :) To those who didn't quite get the Prologue, you may refer to Rushingwind and his chapter 1 review.**

**PART II: Soon We'll Meet Again**

* * *

_I'm not normal anymore._

_I have a heart. It's beating. It's keeping me alive. _

_But it's not mine._

The hospital room was state of the art, and the bed was more than comfortable. There were flowers everywhere, wishing her well, to get well soon…

Wishing that everything would be alright from now on…

She turned to her side, but pain surged through her chest. It was unlike the pains she used to experience. Her sore body and probably stitches were causing her these problems.

"You have to lie on your back, Haruka. You haven't fully recovered yet." She heard her brother's soft voice.

She felt guilty.

Extremely guilty...

Heaven knows how much emotional pain she had put her elder brother through. Heaven knows how disappointed he is with her.

"I'm not disappointed with what you did, Haruka." He said softly as if he could read Haruka's mind.

"If that didn't happen, you would have not gone through the operation. I guess I'm lucky you generally try to disobey me." He smiled but the blonde knew it was forced.

The feeling of never seeing your sibling again, of never holding them with warmth could scare Haruka too. She could just imagine how he was when they had to operate her. He should have seen how the doctors cut her open, put tubes inside her, put the heart inside her. The fear of the heart not being compatible enough, the fear of a complication, it was all too much. She could imagine his eyes filled with such feelings. Worry and hopelessness, things he had to deal with while she slept deeply after the delicate procedure.

"Gomen…" It was sincere and it was the only word she could utter for her recent behavior.

It may have saved her but it didn't save her brother from his pain.

"Iie, Haruka. Just don't do anything without me knowing next time… You could have died if I didn't follow…" He falltered with his words.

The experience was intense and Haruka knew he was still feeling the remnants of his fears. He ran his hands gently through Haruka's hair. Smiling, He kissed her forehead and pulled a chair beside her bed.

"Who was she?" Haruka asked, preferring to change the subject.

"It was a car racer by the name of Tenou Amara. She was in an accident the day before your race. And since they needed time to see which one gets the heart, you were moved to first priority when you had your attack. Doctors said it was a perfect fit. They said it was like the heart was made for her and for you. It was like you share the same DNA, and yet you are two very different people."

"That is impossible, and you know that."

He chuckled and gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

"I know. I'm just happy you're better. And I know you're going to be better once you get out. You were lucky, you know. And I hope you cherish this second life you have. You know, think about having a career."

"I think it's the third time." Haruka laughed but grimaced in pain.

Apparently, laughing isn't allowed as of the moment. The stitches were killing her.

"I'm not kidding… You need to study… Have a hobby… And you'll get a personal trainer so you could gain more strength with that new heart of yours. It wouldn't hurt to have a personal life too, Haruka. I'm not getting any younger."

She raised an eyebrow with the last remark.

"Oi! Don't give me that look! I have a girlfriend and I'm just saying I can't always be there to see you through. You will need someone who would take care of you. Have children you know?" He smiled messing her blonde locks.

Haruka didn't reply though. Her brother had been blind to her preferences. Not once did she act on these preferences. Maybe because she was afraid the one she loves might be reduced to a nurse. She didn't want that for her future lover. Haruka wanted to make that person happy too.

"I just hope that heart doesn't teach you to love girls more than you should. I heard she was with a girl back in Tokyo." Her brother continued on seemingly nervous about the information.

She smiled, refraining from laughing her ass out. A heart transplant doesn't change anything about Tenoh Haruka. She liked girls then. She would always like girls till she dies.

Like the girl who saved her.

Like that girl who gave her a kiss.

She did hope she dies much later. She still wanted to live.

She had every reason to live.

"Don't worry Onii-chan. They say it's really the mind that falls in love. Not the heart. You don't have to worry about that now."

_Not yet anyway._

It wasn't time to spill the beans to her brother. She needed to fix her life back to the way it was too. Adjustments were in order, and her body needs to recover. _Love can wait_, she thought.

A comfortable silence filled her hospital room. Haruka watched as her brother stood up and fix everything else, though nothing was out of order.

"I should thank her. At least, by her grave. For this extended life she gave me." She looked at her brother seriously.

Her brother smiled before replying.

"It's fine with me Haruka. I'm sure we could find where she was from and where her remains would be. I'll call the doctor for details when he gets back."

* * *

_I'm in love with you…_

_Deeply… Longingly… _

_But you're not here anymore. And you would never come back. _

Her tears were all dried up and her eyes were swollen. She lacked sleep. She lacked rest. She didn't really care. This was the last time she would ever catch a glimpse of her girlfriend. A thought that never, EVER, crossed her mind. She stood among the crowd of family and friends - of fans and managers.

This was the day Tenou Amara was laid to rest.

Finally.

She clenched her fist as she was guided to her coffin. As she draws near, Michiru could only close her eyes.

She wished she didn't have to go through this.

She wished it was all a bad dream.

But it wasn't.

This was real. This was her reality. Her girlfriend is gone and would never come back. No matter how much she wished. No matter how much she prayed. No matter how much she cried.

This was the end.

This was forever.

Amara wasn't going to come back to hold her tight.

To love her…

To kiss her…

To make her happy…

She was told her girlfriend still saved a life. Becoming a donor for someone who was given a second chance. It was a gesture made by an ID she had on her wallet.

_In the event of my demise I donate my organs to those who may find them useful. Arigatou._

Michiru screamed at the heavens when she found out.

Why couldn't the heavens give Amara a second chance?

Why did it have to be that person?

She knows they were selfish questions. But no one can really blame her.

She hoped to finish her concert with a bang. She dreamt of warm arms surprising her at her dressing room. She dreamt of vacations, of cuddles, of love. She didn't expect a pale body to be carried right in front of her eyes.

She was in love.

And the feeling was still burning deep in her heart.

You can't forget a year of waiting.

You can't forget the only love you ever had.

Not in months. Maybe not in years.

True love isn't bought like toys that come with a Happy Meal. People don't just sprout to be your lover.

Her eldest sister placed her hands on her shoulder taking away her thoughts from herself. Michiru smiled weakly before taking a rose she was about to place into the grave.

As the grave was slowly covered, the tombstone placed, Michiru watched. She was still silent. Still unmoving. The rose, she was supposed to put on the grave was still in her hands.

"You'll move on…" Her second eldest sister, Michelle hugged her.

"I can't…" She replied her voice weakening.

"I can't…" She fell down on her knees holding the rose in her hand.

She cried, but no tears came out of her eyes. The previous nights have already done their part to take away the tears. But not her pain. Not her longing.

"You have to be strong, Michiru… You have to…" The eldest, Nami hugged her too.

"How can I, Nami? She was coming home to me! I waited for so long! Do you know how much I missed her? How much I longed to see her? To have her arms wrap around me? To have her lips on mine? They took her away from me, Nami! They took her away!"

They tried to soothe her pain, but nothing could help. It wasn't that they didn't try days before. They tried everything to, at least, alleviate her sorrow.

But her lost was so great.

Her heart, broken.

Nothing could help.

"Hush, Michiru…" Her mother took her hand and pulled her into an embrace.

They would certainly try agai - To try and help her mourn, To help her move on. If they don't, they might lose their daughter too. They cannot let her go into her own world any longer. If they don't intervene, Michiru would be lost forever.

"We were going to be together. Forever, like she promised. She promised to love me, to never leave me again. WHY? WHY?" Michiru screamed making it harder for her family to contain her.

They were heart broken at the sight of her. A desperate plea to bring her lover back made her sisters tear up in sadness. No one can be prepared for anything of that sort.

One day you're in love with the person.

The next day they are gone.

You weren't even able to show you love them.

You weren't even able to tell them how much you do.

As Michiru sobbed harder in her mother's arms, the rest of the Kaioh clan thought of ways to keep her from doing silly things. A new trip, a new concert, a new lover?

What do they have to do to help her ease her pain?

"Only love…" Her father finally spoke.

"Only love can heal your broken heart… We're here hime-chan… Every step of the way… Don't shut us out… I know it hurts. How much? I would never even dream. I can't imagine myself without your mother. Nor without you and your sisters. But hime-chan, Amara wasn't the only one who loved you. WE love you… Don't shut us out… Onegai… We're right here with you…"

He knelt down to his little princess… Who's not so little anymore…

She still was fragile. Probably more fragile than ever. He held her right there on the soft grass - Wishing he could save Amara too.

Like the time he saved another blonde girl from drowning.

Like the time he gave that blonde girl her second chance.

Michiru continued to sob in her father's arms. She was carried to their car and slowly took off. It was a long journey ahead for Michiru. But her hold on life was so slim they had to find reasons to make her want to live again. No matter what it was, the rest of the Kaioh family intended to make things happen. Their little one would get through this.

Michiru would be happy again.

Soon.

* * *

_I'm living because of you._

_I'm able to see the world because of you._

_Now you're giving me another reason to continue living._

She stood at her savior's grave, eyes filled with tears.

_Thank you for giving me this chance to live!_

_Thank you for giving me a chance to be happy._

She knelt on the soft grass, speaking softly about how her life has been. She told this Tenou Amara how much she loved her mustang - How much she loved her brother's new born baby, Hotaru. She told her donor about her lack of a love life - But of how Haruka dreamed of falling because of true love. She told her about the steroids she had to take, suppressing her chances for running on track. The heart still needs the medicines just to make sure nothing else goes wrong because of her body.

It was like Haruka was talking to her best friend.

Only her best friend was in heaven and what remained was a stone with her name on it.

She told Amara more stories. Stories about the changes in her life. Just then she heard a voice call out for her donor's name. It was soft, unsure. Haruka turned her head to find a green haired girl standing behind her.

"Amara?" The voice was shivering and Haruka knew it was because of fear.

"Tenoh Haruka. I'm one of her friends. Well… Sort of…" Haruka smiled scratching her head.

She held out her hand and gave the other woman a handshake. _Her hands are cold_, Haruka thought.

"Sort of?" It was still shaky but at least the woman didn't let go of her hand.

"I was the one who got her heart. Literally."


	3. I’ll Take You In My Arms

**Part III: I'll Take You In My Arms**

* * *

The woman just stared at Haruka with hazel eyes that seem to pierce through her body. It felt like she was reading the blonde from the depths of soul. She could feel her jaw slightly locking so she forced out a smile.

"Are you Amara's friend?"

The girl nodded and shook Haruka's hand.

"Meioh Setsuna. I'm one of her best friends here in Tokyo."

"Nice to meet you…"

"Nice to meet you too…"

"Would you like to go for coffee or something? I'd like to know more about her. If you don't mind…"

"Sure… Let me just give her these." Setsuna gave her a smile and bent down to pay her respects to Amara.

It took a while before the green haired woman stood up. By now, Haruka was leaning against a tree nearby, watching her.

"She misses you a lot, Amara. I wish I could help her…" She heard Setsuna whisper.

Who was the person Setsuna was talking about? An idea popped into Haruka's head. Maybe she could make this person feel better as a sign of thanks to the heart that was beating in her chest. It wasn't as life saving, but maybe it was enough to make her feel less indebted to the fallen Amara Tenou.

"So where do you live?" Setsuna smiled at her.

Her eyes were so sincere. Haruka knew she was a good person. Not that she was a good judge among people. She rarely interacted with people outside the confinement of her home. It was maybe because they were less warm when they talked to her. Or Haruka just didn't like people around her, for now. So which one is which?

"I bought a house not far from here. It's some sort of beach house."

"Ah… A friend of mine has one just around here too."

"Should I take you there? After I take you to coffee or something…" Haruka offered blushing lightly on the cheek.

Setsuna smiled once more and gave her a nod.

It was a short walk from Amara's grave to Haruka's car. But along the way, Haruka learned a few things about her donor. Amara was a race car driver and a track star. She was known in Tokyo. One reason why Setsuna was surprised Haruka's face hasn't made it into the tabloids. Setsuna said they look alike but they do dress differently. Haruka seemed to be at ease with her feminine side, showing off the curves under her blouse. She still looked like a man from a far. A beautiful man as Setsuna would put it.

Once they were on the car, Setsuna told her about how Amara was when she was still alive. She was a good friend, and a great lover to some person named Kaioh Michiru. Haruka found out that Kaioh Michiru was a famous violinist but opted to retire in isolation after Amara's death.

"Waste of talent if you ask me…" Haruka muttered as she parked the car in front of the coffee shop.

"She hasn't gotten over her. And I think she could never get over her. It was…"

"Traumatic?"

"Hai…"

"Well maybe she just needs time. We all need time to recover…" Haruka smiled going out of her car to open the door for Setsuna.

They entered the coffee shop which housed little customers that day. Setsuna said they were lucky. Someone might mistake her for Amara and the paparazzi would go crazy. Haruka thought, if she was going to be an instant celebrity, would it be good? Of course the answer was simple.

It can't be good.

Setsuna went on with her stories. Most of which were stories about the people and events that surrounded Amara's family and friends after her funeral. As she heard them, Haruka thought, why did Amara died? She seemed loved and wanted, needed even. Haruka's life revolved only with her brother. There was nothing to live for. Amara had a lot to be alive for.

So why Haruka?

"Is there something wrong?" Setsuna looked at her worriedly.

She didn't realize her mind was wondering. Heck she didn't even realize her coffee had gone cold. Apologizing to Setsuna, she smiled and waved her hand to have another cup. This time she was sure to drink it up.

Her companion just smiled and continued on with her stories. This time it was about things in Tokyo Haruka should see. Later on Haruka realized she should do something in her spare time. Training perhaps? But she needed to see a doctor regularly. She asked Setsuna who she could refer her to.

"Mizuno. Mizuno Ami. She's a friend too. I'll write down her clinic address for you." Setsuna took a napkin and wrote the address.

"Arigatou."

"Why would you need a doctor? Is the heart still unstable?"

"Iie… I just want to take care of myself. I don't get a heart that's compatible everyday."

"I see… Well… I should be getting home. It was nice to spend time with you."

"Same here. Can I have your number?" Haruka blushed pointing to her mobile phone.

"Well… Just in case I need someone to take me around." She added as she let out a small smile.

"Sure…" Setsuna replied taking Haruka's phone to enter her number.

"Call me." It was more of an invitation for Haruka's ear.

And there was nothing else better to reply.

"Hai."

* * *

She could pretend to smile a little but feel nothing in the end. It was her mother's birthday, she should be happy.

But she wasn't.

Her sisters tried to entertain her, forced her to dance with the guests even.

But she was bored.

She was uninterested.

There was a point that she thought, the part was made for her. Not for her mother. Most of the people were greeting her, telling her things long forgotten.

_It must be hard to lose someone you love._

_It must be hard trying to move on losing someone who meant so much that fast._

Yes it hurt.

But as people asked her about it, as people sympathized with her about it, the pain grew.

"Yare… Yare… A party is supposed to be celebrated Michiru-san."

A voice she knew to well. A voice she'd rather have her ears automatically shut out. Damn this life. Damn this person. He is sure to take advantage of her newly acquired status.

Kaioh Michiru, single and available.

Michiru wanted a large sign that said.

Kaioh Michiru, single and uninterested.

"I am celebrating. In my own way…" She replied not looking at the man.

"Come on now Michiru-san. Let me show you how to have a good time. It seems you lack the fun nowadays." He tried to take her hand but she violently slapped his hand away.

"Stay away from me." She stood up walking away from him.

She felt a strong hand grab hers, forcing her to turn. Her eyes shot dagger-like glares and she fought to free her hand. Of course he was stronger. She couldn't loosen the grip.

"Kou-kun, I don't want you around me. So let go before I call my father."

"You don't have to force yourself away from me hime-chan. I'm the only thing you got now that Amara's gone. No one is man enough for you. Amara wasn't even…" He didn't have to continue.

SLAP!

The mere mention of her name made Michiru's heart throb in sadness. Her anger multiplied. There were gasps amongst the crowd but she didn't care. His face deserved more of her hand and Kaioh Michiru was willing to let it all out.

Kou Seiya was degrading her late lover's name by uttering it through his mouth.

Blue eyes clouded. She will not have any of it.

SLAP!

"Never speak of Amara again. You are not human enough to speak her name." She walked away as her eldest sister followed.

"Michiru…" She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She knew Nami was afraid she would cry again. She would have, when she still had tears. Now, it seemed her tears had run dry. There were no tears in her eyes even if she wanted them. She lost weight, and at some point she seemed to have lost her life.

Why was she still around?

Michiru loved her family. She was fighting hard to have the will to live.

"Gomen, I should have asked the guards to look for him."

"It's ok… Onee-chan. He didn't really bother me." Her smile was faint, clearly forced.

"I think we should take you home…" Her father appeared out of the darkness.

Nami nodded as she hugged Michiru tighter. Her mother followed and hugged her too.

Their little princess was taking a while to cope up with the changes. Nevertheless they would be there. They would always be there for her. She was family.

"Gomen… I should be happy because you're still here… Gomen…" Michiru turned to her mother and started to sob.

It was evident.

Their youngest was crying but there were no tears.

It was their turn to cry now.

Why was life cruel to take away Amara? Didn't Michiru deserve to be happy? It had been a while for her family to accept the fact she loved Amara. It had been hard to just be happy for their hime-chan. Where they wrong? Should they have taken Michiru farther away from her? Would she be happier?

What ifs can't answer them.

"I should go…" Michiru whispered pulling away from her mother's arms.

"You don't have to hime-chan. We'll prepare your room…" She didn't give her father the chance to finish his offer.

"Iie… Arigatou for being here with me… Arigatou for loving me… I just have to do this on my own… Happy birthday…" She kissed her mother's cheek and slowly walked away.

Amidst the crowd she could her family's worry sent through the wind. But she couldn't do anything about it. Her heart was lonely and still broken.

Can someone come along and pick up the pieces?

There were days she hoped someone would.

But those days seemed to be long gone.

Silently she sat as the limo began to move. The road home was still the same. She gets out of the city, crosses the highway in the outskirts of the beach line, to a house a top a cliff, overlooking the ocean. There were hundreds of other beach houses but hers was the only house on the cliff.

That lonely cliff…

It wasn't supposed to be lonely. It was supposed to be a happy place - A happy home. A home she should have shared with Amara.

If she was alive…

The driver pulled over her driveway. And slowly she made her way to her room. She didn't bother about the maids. She didn't bother about the calls that she got.

Her heart was tired.

And so was her body.

She took off her clothes and changed into her nightie. Touching her violin, she walked out to house and let the wind swept through the light fabric covering her body.

She felt cold but she didn't back out.

She stayed there, eyes transfixed on the pale moon.

Just then the wind blew softer than before. It was not violent anymore. It was more like kisses on her cheek. She walked towards the end off the cliff where there was a path on the way down.

Why she would take the path was a blank to her too.

She just felt she needed to go below - Meet the ocean. Other than that, Michiru had no other reason.

Once she reached the rocks below, she could hear the waves crashing with each other. She felt cold once more. The wind growing angrier by the second.

But Michiru didn't move.

Instead she let the wind ravage her body. She let the ocean scream at her. Her isolation, her solitude, she felt she had enough. Her family would go on. There was no need for her to stay.

She walked a few yards, and Michiru was ashore. Along the sandy beach, the rest of the ocean was serene - inviting. Michiru's feet led her to the water.

Cold.

But calm.

She walked slowly towards deeper ends of the ocean.

Knees.

Waist.

By now the water was up to her chin but Michiru didn't care.

It was as if she was lured to it.

With the water above her head, she looked up to the sky. Glittering. Almost like gems into the night. Michiru closed her eyes and let the water overwhelm her body. Soon… The water was going to take away her hurt soul and she wouldn't have to feel pain anymore.

* * *

"Ojou-sama, would you need anything else?" The maid bowed in her presence as she took a drink of her red wine.

"Iie… Arigatou. I'll just see you tomorrow."

With a smile the maid left her in her room as she gazed at the moon.

Her brother was coming to visit in a few months. It wasn't like she didn't like the fact. It was just she needed time alone to be herself. She needed to bring herself up without the help of her brother. He was there since the beginning looking after her. But now it was different. He has a family now. Haruka has to make a life for her own.

Thus, moving to Japan.

But her brother worried about her. Thus, he was coming to check on her. Despite the fact his wife was pregnant.

Haruka noted she should call for apologies. Her brother could be absentminded sometimes. She knows she's family too, but hell, she wasn't in any distress... His wife was carrying HIS child! She would stay if she had a pregnant wife. She would stay and call her brother from a distance. But she would not leave.

She wouldn't forget someone as precious as that.

Lying on her bed, she tried hard to get some sleep. The comforters were plush and anyone could fall asleep right there and then. But for some reason though, she couldn't. Her heart was worried about something she didn't know. So naturally she walked out of bed and out into the beach.

She sat by the sand, her heart pumping faster now.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself as she stood to go back inside the house.

Just then she saw something floating, her white clothing almost luminous with the moon light.

"Oh dear…" Haruka didn't have to think twice.

She dove into the water and swam as fast as she could. She hoped the young woman was still alive. Haruka was thankful the ocean wasn't wild. She would have trouble swimming through if it had been. She caught the woman's hand first as she gasped for deep breaths. Her body was cold and there was no pulse. Or hopefully it was too weak Haruka could not find it.

Haruka hoped it wasn't too late.

She prayed it wasn't too late.

Reaching the shore, Haruka hurriedly tore out the woman's nightie. To hell with being discrete. The woman could die if she didn't do anything faster.

Well, if she isn't dead already.

With her palm on the woman's chest, Haruka started to administer CPR.

One.

Two.

Three.

"Come on now breathe!" Haruka bent down and could careless when her lips touched the woman's.

She breathed air to her then tried to continue CPR.

"Live… Come on now… Live…" Haruka was trying her best not to give up hope.

One.

Two.

Three.

She blew air to her again. But there was no reaction.

One.

Two.

Three.

"Damn you!" Angrily, Haruka hit the woman's chest with all her might.

She was about to give up when the woman coughed out water.

"Let it all out… That's ok… Let it all out…" Haruka wiped the woman's face with her palm.

The woman was breathing but labored. Haruka took her into her arms and took her inside the house.

Haruka had to keep her warm. Keep her safe. Maybe she had to call the doctor Setsuna told her about too. She can ask questions later. The woman seemed unconscious as of the moment.

She laid her on the bathtub and let warm water run through the woman's body. _Aquamarine_, Haruka thought. She never realized how exotic hair colors are in Japan. She took out come pajamas from her closet. And placed it on her bedside. Holding on to towels this time she went back to the woman in her bathroom. She drained the tub and slowly took off the remainder of the woman's clothes. Though Haruka tried to be professional with it, it was hard not to look at the woman's features.

Milky white skin, and according to Haruka's fingertips they were very smooth.

Shaking her head, Haruka took the towels and tried to dry off her beautiful stranger. She covered her up before moving her to the bed.

She had put clothes on her and then tucked her tight, to keep her warm... The stranger was still unconscious, oblivious to anything that Haruka has been doing to her.

"Why were you floating in the ocean?" Haruka asked the stranger but received no answer.

"Who are you?"


	4. Creeping In

**Chapter IV: Creeping In**

* * *

Her eyes were closed she could feel the wind caressing her cheeks. When was the last time she felt relaxed and content? Michiru could hardly remember. Right now she felt no pain over the loss of her lover. It was as if her longing for love seemed to have ceased.

Michiru was finally free.

"_Michiru ... it's not fair... "_

Michiru tried to open her eyes but couldn't.

"_... To indulge in your own world..."_

"What?" Michiru asked but nothing came out of her lips. She struggled but to no avail.

"_Don't leave me alone..."_

"Amara!" Michiru screamed through her head, hurting this time. Flashes of pain seeping through her veins, her chest... She coughs...

Her eyes slowly opened but her vision was blurred. She could see blonde strands, warm arms holding her tight.

"Let it all out... That's ok..." The voice whispered stroking her wet hair.

"Let it all out..."

Michiru could hardly make out anything now. She felt tired, extremely tired. She could hear the ocean, kind whispers in her ear. Her heart seemed to overflow but didn't know what for. She wasn't in love. She was still half conscious.

_Am I in heaven?_

She felt being laid to a comfortable bed.

_Pine..._

She deduced. A hand reached for her forehead. Asking her, begging her to reply:

"Why were you floating in the ocean?"

But she was tired. She was so tired of crying, of being sad that she just slept it off.

"Who are you?"

And that night, was the first night, in a very long while that Kaioh Michiru fell sound asleep.

* * *

She took one last whiff of the steam from her tea and drank silently. It was 7am in the morning and she was already busy. She had called Dr. Mizuno who apparently knew the maiden she had just pulled out of the water. Haruka just got out of the hospital and was in a small diner taking a much needed meal. Her day seemed to have no apparent end.

She sighed.

It had been a long time since she had been to a hospital. She felt uneasy, troubled. But it wasn't because she was IN a hospital taking the stranger.

It was the fact she had found Kaioh Michiru.

Haruka massaged her temples, her thoughts in disarray. Letting out another sigh, she let the information sink in.

She had found Amara's lover.

She was almost dead when Haruka got to her.

She felt weak and she felt burdened since then.

"_I'm sorry for having to call this late. I wasn't sure if it was ok for you to make a house call. But this is urgent. I know no doctor around the area... Setsuna..." Haruka trailed off, her shaky hand gliding gently through her hair._

_The doctor gave out a smile then turned serious._

"_The patient...?"_

"_In here." Haruka motioned. _

_Careful not to disturb her mermaid's slumber, the blonde opened the door. _

_She heard a gasp. _

_The good doctor's eyes went wide. Haruka didn't know what to react next. Because the doctor's lips moved then uttered..._

"_Michiru..."_

Kaioh Michiru.

Her head throbbed and Haruka wasn't sure if it was because of the lack of sleep. The events that have transpired have led her to the conclusion that she wasn't ready for.

She wasn't ready for the spotlight.

She wasn't prepared to be drawn into what was left of Amara's world.

She wasn't ready for Kaioh Michiru.

"_Amara?" the voice was shaky, almost unsure. The woman in front of her was in so much shock, Haruka had to run after her phone. _

"_Iie... Tenoh Haruka..." _

"_Kaioh Nami..." _

_Haruka shook Nami's hand, the latter's eyes never leaving hers._

_She felt violated._

_No one could stare that much right. It was as if she was a ghost._

_Haruka let out a small smile. She was after all Amara's carbon copy. At least, almost. Before she could make up anything to say, Nami spoke with coldness this time._

"_You should leave."_

_Unable to say anything her eyes travelled to Michiru then to Dr. Mizuno who seemed to have spoken through her eyes..._

"_She's going to be alright."_

The hot tea snapped her out of her reverie. She smiled at the man beside her who in turn smiled back. It was going to be a long day for Haruka. Running off to the beach house would be the most logical solution for now. Haruka had a feeling if she didn't leave the city, her face would be plastered on all tabloids and the nine o clock newsbreak.

* * *

"Hime-chan..." She heard the voice say.

But this wasn't the voice she heard the last time.

This wasn't the voice that was asking her who she was.

Michiru slowly opened her eyes. The light hurt a bit. Her head turned slightly from side to side. She felt she was in a different place.

There was no more scent of pine. The wind was silent.

She found her father standing right next to her bed with the rest of her family.

"Don't over do that again hime-chan... Don't run off without us..." Her father choked out the words.

This was the first time she saw her father in tears.

He didn't cry when Amara died.

Nor did he shed tears on funerals they have already attended.

_First time..._

"Gomen..." It was barely a whisper but Michiru managed to let it out.

Her father understood and held her tighter.

It was though if he let go, Michiru would disappear.

_I have to live._

Michiru clenched her teeth, feeling warmth cover her body.

_I have a family. I am young. I have so much to live for._

_I can love again._

Then it was set.

Kaioh Michiru decided to live once more.

* * *

She didn't know why they were coming, but she was certain she did nothing wrong. She tried to be the hero. She tried to do the right thing. It was right for her to save Kaioh Michiru, right?

Haruka let out a heavy sigh.

It was the right thing to do, right?

_Was I supposed to hide myself? Was I supposed to think of my personal inhibitions, my fears of tomorrow in exchange for her life?_

She sighed again.

_At what cost Haruka? At what cost?_

She closed her eyes letting out another sigh escape from her lips.

"Ojou-sama..." The maid bowed making her turn to look.

"Kaioh-sama and Meioh-sama have arrived."

"Arigatou." Haruka stood up and went out to the living room. Setsuna was sitting comfortably while Nami remained standing. Her attention fixed on the uninteresting coal in Haruka's fireplace.

"Ohayo gozaimasu..." Haruka bowed and the other two bowed in return.

"Can I help you?" She turned to Setsuna who merely smiled in reply.

Haruka turned to Nami who was back at probably staring at things in her fireplace.

"How is your sister?" She asked.

She didn't know how she sounded. She didn't know how it got out. Haruka mentally scolded herself from being so unsure of what she wanted.

"Is she awake now?" She asked again.

Still there was no reply.

"I hope I didn't seem to have overstepped. I had no choice. I had to save her. Take her to the hospital..."

Haruka trailed off not knowing what to say.

Kaioh Michiru's sister was still staring at space.

There was some bit of silence and the maid had just placed a set of tea cups for the visitors.

By then Nami sat beside Setsuna.

She drank the tea before speaking.

"Do you know Tenou Amara?" She asked Haruka just nodded in reply.

At least she thinks she knows Amara. She was with Kaioh Michiru. She was a famous racer. She was a track star, etcetera. What else was there to know?

_Oh yeah... She looks like me..._

Haruka set her eyes on Nami who was still in low spirits. Her mind started to wander now.

_Is Michiru alright?_

Michiru. She said to no one.

_Say Kaioh-san because you are not Tenou Amara to call her Michiru._

But still, Haruka liked the fact on how the maiden's name rolls into her tongue.

"Then you know who she was in my sister's life?"

"Hai..." Haruka took a seat as she replied.

This was going to be a 48-hour day... More or less...

* * *

Michiru was still lying on the hospital bed, while Ami took her blood pressure. The heavy air in the room was lifted and was replaced with a happy, hopeful scene Michiru's family was dying to have. She smiled as her father spoke to her other siblings. They were busy about something.

She asked but they only replied in due time.

_...In due time? I almost died and you reply, in due time?_

Michiru shook her head. Ami merely smiled at her and took off the sphygmomanometer.

"I think you're ready to go home."

"Arigatou..." She replied quickly closing her eyes.

_Pine..._

"Ami-chan..." Michiru began as she opened her eyes.

"Hmmm? Are you ok?"

"Hai... I just..." She noticed her parents perking up as she spoke.

_Why are they so interested at what I'm about to say all of a sudden? They were too busy just moments ago._

"Just what Michiru-chan?"

"Where was I before I got here?" By now everyone seemed concerned.

Was there something wrong with the question? Michiru narrowed her eyes and focused on her friend who turned to look at her parents.

Didn't she know who took her to the hospital?

"Anou... There was an emergency call and I responded to it. Was surprised to see you then unconscious Michiru-chan..." Dr. Mizuno replied almost shaky.

_Was she afraid of something? _

_Are they hiding something from me?_

Michiru wondered but her head throbbed mainly because of her probable concussion which caused her to think of something else.

_Pine..._

This wasn't the day to ask questions.

Kaioh Michiru must rest. She can try and figure out things when she regains her strength.

* * *

She stared at her laptop. Haruka was neither sleepy nor tired. She was confused.

_You can't date her and you can never be her friend._

She wasn't planning on meeting Kaioh Michiru anytime soon. But she wasn't keen on not meeting her either.

_...Whatever will be, will be as the song says._

_She's trying to pick up the pieces in her life. And you're probably here for a different reason too. I'm being unfair, but I don't want my sister to get involved with you. Your face will remind her of her dead lover. Would you want to be loved just because you had the face of the greatest love she ever had?_

Nami was not stopping with her barrage of requests and questions, questions that never even passed Haruka's mind. Was it wrong she had saved Kaioh Mchiru? Why was she grilled as if she had other intentions?

Haruka replied of course. She replied to what seemed accusations, obligations and complications. She explained her intentions for moving to Tokyo. But for some reason, through Setsuna's pleading eyes, she did not mention about Amara's heart. Saving Michiru complicated things. But was that better than an alternative life where she left her for dead?

_No..._

Haruka had a feeling she would feel incomplete. This was her chance to repay Amara. But alas, she was not making it easy for Haruka.

_Tokyo is not big enough to keep my sister away from pain. So please, spare her the torment. We are thankful you saved her. But it is best if you both don't meet each other._

"Why?" Haruka asked receiving nothing in reply.

Earlier it was the same question left by Kaioh Nami unanswered.

_Why? _

She didn't do anything wrong so why should she give in to their demand?

_Why?_

She asked herself frustrated. She angrily through her laptop to the floor. Haruka was going to regret it in the morning. But what was she to do?

Kaioh Michiru seemed hurt. And was she to stand aside and just pretend it never happened.

Standing up she said, "I can...!"

But her heart was wavering, somewhat saying, _you can but you wouldn't want to_.

"Tons of people in Tokyo. I can date whoever i want."

_But there is something about her that makes you want to drown in her world._

This time the her desk lamp found the floor. The maid would have a field day tomorrow.

"What if it makes her unhappy, Haruka?"

_What if you're the only thing missing in her life now?_

Haruka let out a sad smile...

_I'm thinking of dating her, and yet I haven't even tried being her friend... What makes me so special ne?_

"Nothing Haruka. Nothing."_  
_

* * *

_Pine..._

The sweet scent was stinging her nose even if the scent wasn't really there.

Was it the person's cologne? Was it the room's air freshener? Perhaps. Michiru could only sigh as she read the day's newspaper.

It has been two days since the tragic miscalculation of her mental state as Ami would put it. She had been living with her parents since then just to give in to their pleas. Michiru was starting over and she wasn't really keen on what to do just yet. Well she was keen about doing something though.

She wanted to say her goodbye.

Michiru placed the newspaper on top of the coffee table then stood up. She walked up to garden and stared at the different flowers that have been planted.

_Yellow... _

_Blonde..._

She sighed not knowing his or her name.

There was a time she thought it was just a couple of blonde paramedics. Minako and Usagi are blonde. So what else could it be?

_Warm hands..._

Of course they had to be. The person who saved her was alive.

But then she remembered someone telling her, somewhat complaining about her not being fair.

Was she?

Maybe because she refused to let go, that she refused to live. Or she refused to ACTUALLY live since she died. Maybe she was telling her that the world wasn't just about her. That the world contained more than the two of them... But then... Why did she say not to leave her alone?

Michiru let out a sad smile.

_Baka... You already left before I could. How could you ask me not to leave you...?_

Her knees gave out and she found herself kneeling on the soft grass.

_Baka... I know you want me to be strong. I know you tried... I know you loved me enough to fight to live... I will live... I will... My music will be my mistress... You, my wife in my heart... I will send my love through my music... I will be who you wanted me to be... I will be the one you first fell in love with..._

* * *

"I don't know if you hate me right now. I don't know if I did what you would have wanted..."

Haruka felt silly but she felt she owed it to her to speak about it herself.

"I had to save her. And for some reason her family would not let me see her. Honestly, I only wanted to see if she was alright... But if her sister's pleas are your pleas, I would heed them. I will stay away from her. Although in all honesty, I would like to meet her. At least to give her what she needs in payment for your kindness..."

She put her hand on the gravestone, sighing to the fact that she was trying to explain things to someone who wasn't there. She didn't have to explain itself. Logically, but why was her heart doing this to her... It was making her feel conflicted and guilty.

_I'm not guilty of anything..._

Haruka let out with a grunt.

Just then she found herself thinking of Michiru's face.

"Kaioh-san..." She scolded herself.

_I'm not you Amara... But I will not run from what are things to come... No more hiding in the shadows. I will keep my promise to your supposed to be in laws..._

Haruka smiled placing the flowers on Amara's grave.

"I will not do anything that would keep her from being happy."

* * *

Michiru took a deep breath and help the flowers tightly in her arms. Why was she so nervous? She has been to Amara's grave a thousand times and she was sure nothing was going to be different.

But it was.

Was it because of the weather? The calm, sunny, breezy weather? Some kind of weather you want to snuggle up to someone?

_Right, hurt yourself Michiru. You are not ready for relationships as of the moment._

Her heart was beating faster as she walked across the cemetery. The wind blew gently as if guiding her to her destination. She tried to remember that she had to call Setsuna.

Her friend had been asking her... No, begging her to drop by Makoto's place. She had already asked Ami what was urgent but the latter didn't really know what Setsuna's reason's where. Although, Michiru did feel Ami was trying to be discrete about something.

_Neh, I will deal with all of you later. I have been a very bad friend since her death. I will make up for all the things I have missed._

_Starting with Makoto and Ami's joint venture._

Michiru let out a sad laugh.

_Joint venture eh?_

She shook her head and continued to walk. Makoto had been trying to woo Ami for years. Ami, who took it upon herself to test Makoto, told Michiru they'll be 40 when she says yes.

Michiru stopped and stared at the sky.

_She didn't think twice after you died. She wanted Makoto to know she loved her too. Ami was afraid to lose her like how I suddenly lost you..._

"I know you'll say I'm in your heart Amara... But wherever your heart is... It wouldn't be you..." She spoke to no one as she reached a tree overlooking her lover's grave. Her heart was now starting to pound...

"What the..." Michiru began but her attention shifted to the person standing in front of Amara's grave.

_Blonde..._

Michiru hid herself. Growing angry while her heart started to beat faster, as if louder to her ears...

Who was the stranger? Was it a relative? Another lover? A man?

_Amara's relatives have moved to the US two years ago.__A reason why she had to leave back then._

Michiru waited as the stranger turned.

_That face...__It can't be..._

Her heart was pounding now. Michiru could feel her blood rising to her ears.

_You're dead Amara. Am I looking at your ghost? Or is this your twin?_

Michiru covered her mouth. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Amara..."

* * *

She felt being watched but she didn't see anyone when she turned. Her heart pounded. She was scared.

She bowed then took a pill.

_I forgot to drink... Now stop pounding... It gives me the creeps..._

"Since when have I been nervous?" Haruka let out a smile.

She walked passed a tree then found flowers on the ground.

"Huh?" She looked around but there was no one in sight. Haruka searched for a card, for an indication to where the flowers were meant to be.

She found one.

Her blood rising to her ears.

_Till we meet again Amara..._

_Love Michiru._


	5. Take My Hand

**Chapter V: Take My Hand**

* * *

The way that person stood…

The way that person looked…

_It has to be Amara…_

_It has to be her…_

Michiru's thoughts were all incoherent… Rambled… It made her head spin and ache. This was not supposed to be the outcome. She was supposed to be relieved of the weight when she came back. She could have said her goodbyes, her promises. But here she was, in more pain. To add to that, she was confused as to what she saw. She didn't even want to try and comprehend what just happened. It wasn't because she had lost her mind.

Michiru felt she was losing her heart again.

The ride to Makoto's was filled with heavy air. Her tears would not stop falling. Her hands kept on shaking.

Was she a ghost?

Was she a figment of her imagination?

Michiru didn't know anymore.

It was bright and sunny when she arrived to visit Amara's grave. But by now the rain began to pour. As the car moved, the weather set out to mirror Michiru's tormented heart.

She was hurt.

She was confused.

Just when she thought she could finally move on and be happy.

Amara was running back to haunt her.

She cried silently. She struggled then she let out a loud scream and made a duet with the clasp of thunder. Michiru heard the driver ask if she was alright but Michiru didn't reply. She just leaned on the car window, her breath making the glass fog.

_I need help._

_I need help._

She repeated as her own arms wrapped around her trembling body.

_I need help._

_I need help._

But how could anyone help Kaioh Michiru if the one tormenting her was already dead?

* * *

Was she there?

Was she about to visit Amara's grave?

Did she see her?

Haruka stood still, pondering on any complications. Her hand held the flowers, flowers that were meant for Amara. They were lovely flowers offered by Kaioh Michiru…

_Love…_

_Love…_

Haruka repeated in her head.

_She still loves her…_

_After all this time, she still loves her._

Thunder roared bringing her back from her thoughts. She went back to Amara's grave to place the flowers to where they were meant to be. Shaking her head, Haruka let out a soft sigh.

How wonderful would it be to have someone like Kaioh Michiru?

Despite the pain…

She never stopped loving her…

_Can I also have something like that?_

Haruka shook her head. It must be a fairy tale for Amara and Michiru. What they shared might be like those in the books: so much love… but ending in tragedy.

_How could she ever love someone else now?_

Haruka didn't even dare ask herself who the aquamarine haired might be into. But with the woman's image suddenly plaguing her mind. Haruka couldn't help herself.

_If she did like you, it's because of your face Haruka. Not because of anything else._

Just then she suddenly thought…

_Do I feel this way because I have your heart? Is this how she makes you feel? You feel weak and strong at the same time?_

"I guess I have to explain myself to her now ne Amara? Gomen… I was not aiming to replace you or anything. Please know I'm very thankful."

She hurriedly returned to her car determined to fix things somehow.

Was there something to fix?

The blonde bit her lip.

How do you fix Kaioh Michiru's aching heart?

* * *

When she arrived, she could hardly hide her distraught. Minako and Usagi barely sit close to her. Not that they were able to do so for the past months. Setsuna couldn't make her talk. Michiru just stared at space. No other words uttered. There were tears streaming down from her eyes from time to time, but no words. No answers.

Just pain…

Her body wasn't willing but her heart longed for answers.

_Who's the blonde?_

"Michiru-chan…" She heard Ami say.

She turned to find her friend looking down at her with a concerned face.

A guilty face…

_Guilty?_

Why would sweet Ami look guilty?

"Are you crying because of Amara?"

She didn't answer. Michiru just sat there with the rest of her worried friends. Outside, lightning stripped the dark sky apart. Heavy rain began to pour. It seemed like something was foreboding. To what it was, no one in the room knew. Michiru and her friends stayed silent. No questions this time. Michiru just sat and cried while her friends felt their hearts break.

Her friends knew here too well.

She wasn't one to talk or share when asked.

She was the type who would speak or share things when she felt she could.

This meant Michiru would handle everything… anything on her own. Letting them watch as to either she would crash or burn.

Right now, she was going crazy. She had missed Amara too much it hurt and tore her apart. It took a while before she had the strength to let go and move on. When she did, her strength wavered for reasons she has yet to find an explanation. She was seeing things. Was it because she had psychologically cracked? Or was it her decision to move on that Amara's figment or image thereof came back to make her remember? That this image was to remind her never to forget…?

But Michiru didn't forget. It was stored there in her heart of the past hours slightly forgotten.

Her heart was silent but she was willing her body to live for the past few hours.

_Hours…_

Michiru thought. She had been desperately regaining herself for the past hours and to no avail. There came a time that she thought it would be impossible to do. But she was trying. But by now she had already lost her new found resolve and the day hasn't even ended yet.

_Let go…_

She said to herself not minding the sad looks her friends have been bestowing her.

_Let go…_

* * *

Haruka dialed Setsuna's number for the nth time. Yes, Haruka had stopped counting and was still unable to get hold of her. She wanted to ask. She knew Setsuna was one of Michiru's friends and with no assurance, she took the chance.

What would she ask?

Did Michiru see her?

Was she safe?

Is that even logical to ask since Setsuna knew Haruka was forbidden to show herself or to even introduce herself to Michiru.

Forbidden…

It such a strong request…

But that was what it was for Haruka. Kaioh Michiru's family has forbidden her to even see Michiru.

_Michiru…_

There it was again.

That name…

_Michiru…_

_Why are you making my heart ache?_

Struggling to get a call through the rain didn't make it easier for the blonde. She thought of Dr. Mizuno, of the restaurant Setsuna told her about. She was sure it was a few blocks from where she was.

Was it ok to drop by unannounced?

Haruka simply let her head fall on the steering wheel, powerless to even start the car.

"I need to go…" Michiru declared standing up.

She could hear her friends' pleas, their aching requests. Things she chose to ignore. She had to leave. She had to go somewhere. Michiru felt if she spent more time around them today, she would break down again.

She wasn't weak.

She was strong.

She had to handle this alone.

To Michiru, there was only one way to fix what she had tried hard to mend.

Go back to where it began.

"I need to go…" She said again as she tried to get out of Setsuna's hold.

"Onegai… Don't leave like this Michiru-chan… We'll call your sister… Your father… You need to go home with someone…"

"I need to go…" Michiru pleaded.

Her eyes were threatening to well up in tears once more.

"Let go Setsuna… I need to go… I need to do this on my own…"

* * *

She was back there again. She was back on the same dream that seemed to plague her mind. She lay on the grass all wet. Her heart was pounding and hurting. Haruka could hardly breathe. But she caught her eye. Aquamarine hair with a smile the glows into a million watts… Her first kiss... She was her first kiss.

Haruka opened her eyes, sighing when she realized she was still in her car, in the cemetery.

Was she tired?

She was worried.

Was she concerned?

She was confused.

The rain died down but the raindrops were still blessing the rest of the scene in front of her. Taking hold of her jacket, Haruka got out of the car to go to Amara.

Something in her gut told her she should just go back.

Naturally, Haruka just got on with the motion and walked back to Amara's grave.

* * *

The rain hasn't stopped but Michiru didn't stop walking. She didn't stop to take her car. She didn't stop to listen to her friends. She walked till she reached her destination.

Heart tired.

Mind confused.

Soul tattered.

Michiru could feel her will to live slipping away. When she reached Amara's grave she felt weak kneed. She fell on the wet grass. Her tears began to fall again. She touched what was Amara's name on the grave stone, eyeing the flowers she should have placed herself.

"Let me go Amara… Let me go…" She whispered as her heart broke into pieces.

"Let me go…" She repeated. Her voice was cracking.

"Let me go…" Michiru pleaded.

It hasn't been a day since her decision to move on, to live for herself. She tried to fight the pain. She tried to let go. Just when she thought she could, this happens.

He or she happens.

She didn't know who the person was.

She didn't know why she or he was there.

But it gave her hope. There came hope that never should have been there.

Amara is dead.

Michiru saw her get buried in vain.

No resurrection. No rewind. Everything was over.

"Kaioh-San…" She heard someone say.

The voice was unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time.

"Kaioh-San… You'll get sick doing this… Please stand up…"

She felt strong arms carefully leading her to stand up. Michiru began to doubt her senses. She wasn't sure what was in front of her.

Because when she turned around, Michiru definitely forgot to breathe.

* * *

_She's broken. I can't make her feel this way. What do I say?_

Haruka held Kaioh Michiru in her arms and is yet to say other words. Eyes were searching hers, deeply, longingly. But when she felt Michiru breathed out, the blonde knew the other woman knew she wasn't who she expected her to be.

"You're not…"

Haruka shook her head and let out a small smile. She took off her coat placing it around the smaller woman who was still staring at her. She felt Michiru reach for her hand, then fingers. Smaller fingers gently taking hold of hers. She saw Michiru's gaze lower to their now touching fingers. Haruka let out a smile. Michiru might be making sure she wasn't dreaming. That she was indeed in front of someone real.

"Your eyes…" The blonde heard Michiru began to say.

Haruka felt the other woman's hands slowly cupping her cheeks, still eyeing her, looking in awe.

_She's amazing… _

_Beautiful… _

_Gorgeous… _

_Amara, why did you ever leave her alone?_

She then felt Michiru's thumb on her lower lip.

She didn't know exactly why, but the next words made her stifle a laugh.

* * *

"Are you an angel sent to take me away…?"

When she heard herself say those words, Michiru blushed. It didn't help that the blonde almost broke into a laugh. She did try to be discrete. It was cute.

_Cute…?_

She was with a stranger, a stranger who looked familiar yet different. Amara's scar wasn't there. These blonde's eyes were darker than she remembered of Amara's. This wasn't Amara. But she felt like she was with Amara. Strong arms still held her. They stood still.

"Iie… I would not deprive the world of such beauty…" The blonde spoke, her small grin made Michiru's knees weak.

"I'm not who you think I am…" Her voice was utterly so low Michiru's breath began to hitch.

When was the last time she felt like this?

Everything else seemed to have washed away.

_You analyze everything, Michiru…_

"I wish I was an angel who could take away whatever it is that is hurting you… I wish I could wash away anything that is making you cry…"

A small smile made its way through her lips which made the blonde smile brighter.

"But alas Kaioh-San, I am but a woman simply at the right place at the right time…"

Michiru felt the blonde's right hand gently slide to reach for hers. She felt fingers in between hers, then clasping them together into a handshake.

"Tenoh Haruka," the blonde declared, still holding on to Michiru.

"Kaioh Michiru," she replied with a smile.

By then, as if by magic… the rain suddenly stopped.


	6. My Life and Yours

**Part VI : My Life and Yours**

* * *

She was smiling.

Michiru was smiling and she knew everyone could see it. They would be curious. They would ask questions, but no matter. She was smiling. The fact was, she didn't care what the rest of the world would say.

She was humming a happy tune.

It was a tune she felt worthy of being set into stone. So, holding her violin, Michiru played a few measures of her new solo. It was fast and happy. It mirrored Michiru's excited heart.

Since the incident, she had found herself mused. Her hands were eager to create music and art. Feeling like she was born again, revived, refreshed, she had to just let it all out.

She had already finished a still painting which was hurriedly sent to a curator. An angel, a blonde angel who's face was hidden was the center of her piece. Her agent asked her who it was but she remained mute. Then again, as long as she was making new pieces, her agent didn't really have much complaints.

Her newest composition was no different. Her gentle fingers touched the strings as lips quirked at a memory.

She remembered those green eyes eyeing her with some much concern.

Her arms being held by another set as the rain fell.

Michiru felt warm, inside and out.

She felt alive again.

She laughed.

She found it amusing as to how curious her family have been. Their antics were noticeable. Although, they did try really hard to be discrete. With Michiru's instincts, it was to no avail.

Nami and her mother would frown at her, unsure of what to make of her sudden change of mood. Not that their looks bothered her. She was used to them being concerned this way. Her father though was indifferent. He would just give Michiru a hug or a kiss on her temple. His silence was soothing for her. It really helped that he always left her with a smile.

"You're awfully cheerful lately."

She turned to find Nami already taking her seat just in front of her.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," Michiru replied with a pout.

In reply, her sister merely shrugged her shoulders.

Michiru never did understand this sudden change in Nami. Her eldest sister had been overly curious where Michiru had gone or who she have met up with. It's not that she didn't know her Nami was afraid for her. The eldest was already afraid for her when she found out she was dating a woman. Things might have magnified when Amara died. There were times Michiru felt Nami was trying to keep something from her though. She even thought it was something that forced her elder sister to ask these series of questions time and time again.

"Nami, let your sister be," As if on cue, her father appeared giving her the patented kiss on the temple.

Michiru watched as he took a seat beside Nami while her mother carried a tray for the family.

"Care for some tea? Anyone?"

* * *

It was full of activity and Haruka hated it. She hated having to sit on those blue chairs for hours waiting for her brother. She could have been spending time with her new found friend. But no… Haruka had to sit there and wait while the rest of the world moved in haste.

The PA was annoying. And she found camera crews giving her the looks. Some snapping pictures but she wasn't really sure if they were focused at her.

Crossing her arms she let out a breath.

Damn those airplanes from crowding up above causing delay. It wasn't a season for tourists in Japan, so why were they clogging up the skies? Don't they know she had better things to do?

Yes, Haruka had something better to do. And that was explained as getting to know Kaioh Michiru.

But here she was sitting in a crowded airport waiting for her idiot brother with great displeasure.

Yes he's an idiot.

He was coming to Japan leaving behind his pregnant wife to help her settle in Tokyo.

She wasn't seven. She wasn't even a teen. She could actually do the laundry and fold them all by herself.

Achievement!

She slumped on the chair with the biggest frown in her face. Why was she so cursed?

"Haruka-chan!"

Finally!

Per usual her brother was pushing a cart full of bags as if he was going to stay in Tokyo for good. Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"What did you tell your wife when you got to the airport?"

"That I was going to help you settle here. Why?" He was breathing heavily.

Clearly he isn't a flier. He rarely took trips. And due to little travelling experience, her brother always over packs.

"Well are you sure she got the message because she might think you're moving here."

"That's not a bad idea Haruka-chan…" He smiled earning a scowl.

"Oi! Oi! Don't even think about that. I'm here to do my own thing. You can't keep on fathering me forever!" She waved her finger as if to say no.

"Haruka-chan… Don't be so stubborn…"

"You're calling me stubborn? I told you I'm fine, still you fly here leaving your pregnant wife behind. Onii-chan, you're not being responsible. Moreover you're invading my personal space…"

"Haruka-chan…"

"Hai… Hai… A few days… Hai… I know…"

"I'm here on business too you know. I'm sure you have so much free time right now it's time you get job." He beamed and Haruka just scowled again.

"I have a friend who has this recording company. They need a pianist in an ensemble they're trying to put together. I already gave him a call. So, we're meeting them today."

"Don't tell me you called Kou-kun. You do know he's into funky music. I doubt that ensemble needs a pianist." Haruka replied a-matter-of-factly.

"Haruka, just give it try. For me? Onegai… If you hate it, you can have it your way…"

If her brother pouts, Haruka was likely to give in. It was a pout she couldn't tear her eyes away from. Since her operation she has been to sensitive with his antics, she just bends over to make him stop.

And pout, he did.

_Onii-chan, you really abuse the fact that you know how to play my strings…_

* * *

"Are you busy tonight?" Nami asked while Michiru looked at her phone for the nth time.

There were no messages. There were no calls.

_She's probably still busy with her brother. She'll call._

A smile left her lips.

"Michiru?" Her sister was eyeing her with a confused look on her face.

_She's probably wondering why I did a whole 180 since yesterday..._

"Michiru!"

"Gomen… I'm going to Mako's place later. I left so abruptly yesterday. I think I awe them an explanation."

"Was there a problem?"

"No. No problem."

Tentatively her sister decided to stop questioning her. Michiru sat on her stool painting while she waited. Patiently she hoped Tenoh Haruka would call like she promised. They had much to discuss. She missed the smile too. The grin... And the charm...

_Ay Michiru... Don't go there... You're being unfair..._

* * *

"So this is their recording studio…" Her brother marveled while she sat silently on the sofa.

Haruka could hardly call it a recording studio or an office. It was more like a condominium unit to her. She heard that her brother's friend had an extravagant lifestyle, but this was really too much.

It's a house not an office. You would mistake it for one at first, second, third, well no matter how many times you glance.

Her brother continued to admire over the surroundings while Haruka stared at her phone. She was supposed to give Michiru a call, but with her brother's sense of schedule, everything would have to be put on hold.

_Give her time for herself Haruka. She isn't your girlfriend for starters._

Who knows what else her brother was planning today? Though as of the moment, she wasn't interested with the offer. She was thinking of exploring her options. She can't race, but she can do stuff around track. Then again, it wasn't bad either. Her brother would find it safer.

"Tenoh Matsui!" The voice hollered towards her brother.

She saw three long haired guys, dressed in a manner that Haruka found hilarious.

_Are they a boy band or what?_

"Gomen… I just arrived from LA and I just had to see you right away. You know, about my sister."

"No worries. Now where is this sister you speak of so highly?"

With that Haruka stood up and was confused when the trio stared at her. They looked at each other then stared again.

_What's their problem?_

"Guys, meet my sister Tenoh Haruka. Haruka, these are the Kou brothers. Yaten…"

…_The silver haired guy._

"Taiki…"

…_The very tall guy…_

"and Seiya…"

_The… wait. Why is he smirking at me?_

"It is very nice to meet you." Haruka greeted but was still confused at the looks she has been getting.

Good thing her brother noticed it too.

"Is there a problem?" Matsui asked.

"No. No. She just looks like someone we used to know." It was Seiya who replied but Haruka caught his grin again.

By then Haruka knew this wasn't going to turn out well for her no matter what her brother says.

* * *

Michiru stared at her phone again.

No calls. No messages.

_I'm acting like a needy girlfriend. _

She sighed earning a look from her companion.

"Anything you think you should share?" Setsuna asked her while the rest ate their snack.

They have gone to Makoto's restaurant once more to clear the air. But since she arrived, neither of them asked nor mentioned anything about the things that happened the night before. Michiru didn't really know how to start explaining. She was afraid her friends would find it weird. Worse, find her insane. Maybe she should do this while tagging Haruka along. At least that alone would be suffice.

_Well, you have to catch her free time first Michiru._

"Well… we've been meaning to talk to you Michiru-chan…" Ami started as she corrected her glasses.

She saw Makoto rub her friend's back.

_Why are they nervous?_

"Nani?" Her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

"What would you do if you found out the one who got Amara's heart is here in Japan?"

Michiru didn't reply. There were no words that could describe her reaction if that happened. The one who lived while the love of her life died.

She merely shrugged.

_I wouldn't know. I might break my heart all over again._

* * *

She was bored and her brother was still settling schedules and contracts. Haruka didn't really want to be a professional pianist, but if it was a good way to earn, she didn't really mind. In fact, the notion of a pianist as her profession makes her brother happy. That was enough.

She turned and noticed Seiya staring at her.

Caught, the man merely shrugged then approached her with a handshake.

"It's rude to stare." Haruka declared with a frown.

"Gomen… I just find it amazing how you could like the person I used to know. I've seen your brother once or twice but never really had the chance to meet you. It was quite a shock how you turned out to be."

"How I turned out to be?"

"I mean how you were going to look like when you got older. We saw baby pictures of you. Matsui kept them in his wallet."

"He still keeps them in his wallet, the old sentimental fool."

"Gomen... that is if I would still stare from time to time..." He smiled but Haruka's gut was telling her he's trouble.

"It's alright. Although, try to keep it in minimum. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Hai... Say, Tenoh-San, have you been to Tokyo before?"

"Iie."

"Ever met up with people… Dated people…?"

"Iie…"

"I see. Would you mind if I let you meet a few friends of mine? I'm sure you'll find them utterly amusing."

"Amusing?"

_Why would I find his friends amusing?_

* * *

Michiru was about to get into her car when Setsuna called out to her. Though the tall woman started the conversation, she hardly said another word to her. Her other friends have already gone their own way, so this might be too personal for Setsuna. This conversation was meant for them alone or else the rest of the girls would have been present.

"Can you spare me some of your time, let say, next Monday?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"I just like you to meet someone…"

"Setsuna…"

"Iie… Iie.. It's not a date. Or a blind date. I just want you to meet a friend of mine. Is that okay?"

"I'm not ready to date. Sets… Keep that in mind."

"Hai… Call you soon?"

"Hai…" With that settled, Michiru hopped on her car and drove off.

She didn't really want to dwell on anything unless it was in front of her. Besides, Michiru's head was filled with thoughts, thoughts of Tenoh Haruka.

* * *

_What if she's busy?_

_What if she's on a date?_

Haruka sighed as she dialled Michiru's number. She didn't really have any choice. Guessing would not get her anywhere and sitting around won't solve anything.

"Kaioh-san?" Haruka spoke then heard the other line sigh in relief.

She wasn't sure if it was a good thing. She hoped it was a good thing.

* * *

"You're asking me if it's alright to go somewhere with you?" Michiru found herself smiling at the proposition.

_I wouldn't even pass it up._

"Of course it's alright. There's this restaurant…" Michiru trailed off thinking of coming back to Makoto's restaurant, but the other line insisted on something else.

* * *

"My place is near the beach. And I have a maid who could prepare food. We could meet up somewhere and I could drive us there, if that's alright with you, Kaioh-san." She asked hoping for the best.

Kaioh Michiru didn't disappoint her.

* * *

They both sat on the soft sand listening to the waves that lazy afternoon. The rest of the world seemed serene and the duo enjoyed the comfortable silence they were sharing. They have already spent the whole day walking around with the people they know, listening to their complaints, their requests, and their worries. As the day was about to end, Haruka and Michiru could only let the moments slip them by. The sun has almost set and the moon is about to rise. They shared a smile, a contented smile.

"Tired?" Haruka asked out of nowhere.

Her hand was playing on the warm sand, making the smaller woman smirk. Now she wasn't sure what she was having with Kaioh Michiru. But Haruka was pretty sure they weren't dating. In fact, she's even forbidden to see the woman.

Ah, yes. She always had to remind herself that Michiru's sister asked her to stay clear of the youngest Kaioh for the simple reason she wasn't Amara.

_Hai, I'm not Amara._

"Iie... Are you?" The voice brought her back from her thoughts.

Michiru flashed her one of those heart melting smiles that made Haruka's heart pounce once more.

_Amara, you must have really, really loved her. I can hear the heart beating in my ear._

"Ne, Kaioh-san…" Haruka began.

"Michiru…" the smaller girl corrected.

No honorifics. Michiru was obviously telling her to drop the honorifics. Was she doing this because she was good company? Or was it because Haruka looked like Amara? Damn the face. Why did she ever have to look like Kaioh Michiru's greatest love? How can she decipher the goddess now…?

_Goddess… Haruka, dream on…_

Haruka gulped an imaginary lump in her throat before speaking again.

"Anou, Michiru-chan, we're not doing much so…"

"Ara… Are you saying you would like us to do something more?"

* * *

She let out a smile when she watched the blonde shake her head incredulously. Michiru would have received a flirtatious reply if this was Amara. Yes, if she was Amara. But she was with Tenoh Haruka. For the past few days, this look alike has been the exact opposite of Amara. Her girlfriend would have passed on as an overconfident jerk compared to Haruka. The blonde was more of a teddy bear. She was rugged on the outside by tender on the inside. The way she spoke was like livewire to Michiru's spine. Amara was good with words. She selected words that were intended for a purpose. Her girlfriend knew which words to use. But not like Haruka. The blonde was tentative, obviously speaking as the thoughts go through her head. She stammered a lot during their conversations. She would repeat words but would do enough to say what she would like to say. They were simple words. But they had weight to Michiru's healing heart. It was like without knowing, Haruka's words were like oxygen and they were making her gasp for more.

Michiru sighed as Haruka stood up, creating some distance.

Obviously the blonde wasn't so keen on advances. Through the course of their conversations, this was how Haruka folds. She would stand and walk away. Michiru tried to make her comfortable. She even instigated the fact that she wouldn't mind dating her. But then again, the blonde would just run away from her like she was on fire.

_Is she even gay?_

She asked herself. Turning, she saw Haruka playing on the water with her feet.

Michiru wondered if she would ever have a relationship with Haruka which would not concern Amara in any way?

_Ah, Michiru, you really have a type._

"Ruka? It was just a joke…" Michiru finally said making the tall woman turn to her.

The blonde was knee-deep in the water, oblivious to the cold.

"What is?"

"I'm not bored Ruka… Don't worry about it… I like this."

"Do you, Michiru…" Haruka stopped but continued. "chan?"

"Michiru…" She corrected again.

She stood up and walked over to the blonde who was eyeing her in great confusion.

"We're not doing much, but it is a good kind of nothing. I've been doing a lot today that I felt I didn't really have time to rest. This is a good thing. Spending time with you is a good thing. I've been meaning to call you all day… But I know you have things to do."

* * *

Haruka just listened but felt her heart ache again. Her brain told her she did drink her medicines. Then why was this happening to her. Each time Michiru was around her, it ached. It wasn't painful. But it ached.

_Amara… This isn't fair._

Michiru knew who she looked like, but made no mention of such fact. Maybe Michiru wasn't ready to tell her for obvious reasons.

_Then why is she really hanging out with you?_

Haruka let out a sad smile, but did not go unnoticed by her companion.

With eyebrows curving, Michiru cupped her cheeks.

"Ruka, let's just enjoy everything else without complicating them… I can't read your mind, but I would like you to know we're not going to do things you wouldn't want. We can sit silently and enjoy the view. That's enough."

_But what if that's not enough for me, Michiru?_

* * *

Michiru eyed Haruka when there came no reply. Did the blonde hear her? Or does she know about her past? She's not from around Tokyo, so she might have known nothing.

_But she might have known Amara. They would pass on as twins._

"Ruka…?" She called out the blonde's name but there was still no reply.

"Ruka… Is there something I should know?"

The blonde merely shook her head, looking away.

"We'll talk about stuff soon. But for now… Hold my hand. Okay? Let's let the day end with a smile. Okay?"

She beamed at Haruka, who let out another small smile.

_We'll figure this out, Haruka. We'll figure this out._

* * *

_Translations:_

_Hai - Yes_

_Iie - No_

_Onegai - Please_

_Onii-chan - Brother_


End file.
